


Wrapped Up In It All

by Box15



Series: The Snailmate AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Kiibo finds life very difficult since he's only a kiddo, Panic Attacks, ships are mentioned but not important, so please give him a helping hand where you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: Kiibo learns about the joys of Christmas shopping and wraps presents with a friend.





	Wrapped Up In It All

**Author's Note:**

> I realise now that it is a… considerable while after Christmas. But, if I wait to post this until December now, it’ll drive me nuts. There’s no harm in extending the cozy feelings, after all~
> 
> For those of you following along at home, this fic takes place at the end of Slice Of Our Life Together. However, it can 100% be read as a standalone story.

“So you see, when you peel the tape off, the dead skin layer comes off with it too. It kinda looks like frosty ground, if ice was our dead flesh. Don’t dwell on that image too much. Regardless, it’s pretty incredible!” 

Sticking the corner of the tape to his fingertip, Ouma showed the piece to Kiibo. Sure enough, he could see white flecks dotted on its surface. For what it was, the tape was surprisingly clear. Since he starting spending time with Amami, Ouma was certainly looking healthier and feeling cleaner. It wouldn’t surprise Kiibo if Amami had introduced him to exfoliating. Even so, Kiibo still pulled a face. “Gross...” Dead skin is unsanitary! Still, he thought for a second. “But fascinating all the same.”

Humans could lose a layer of skin so easily, with something as novel as sellotape. Despite the horrific implications, this didn’t worry them. They didn’t even seem to notice when it came off on its own. That was a difficult thing for Kiibo to understand. If his exterior came off, he would certainly show more concern and he would most certainly notice. To be so blase was a gift he did not have the fortune to possess. 

Slowly, Kiibo pulled the piece of tape off his own arm. Instead of skin, there was a hair stuck to the tape. When did that get caught on him? Otherwise, it was clean. Kiibo wasn’t really expecting anything with his own surface, but he still found himself a little disappointed just the same. Well, it wasn’t like he wanted to find dead skin. That would be worrying. And rather disgusting.

 

With Christmas just around the corner, Kiibo and Ouma were currently in the former’s back room. Wrapping presents at the table, drinking in the festive spirit with one another.

Desperate to make the most of every human holiday, Kiibo had thrown himself into the season, making sure every room in the house boasted colourful decorations. Unlike his peers, the robot was still in single digits in terms of Christmases. Every year, he would learn new things about the holiday, new ways to enjoy it. How was he ever supposed to guess that cats in scarves are considered Christmassey? Even Idabashi had told him that as a parent, the joy of the event changes completely. 

That’s part of what made it so special, so engaging to Kiibo. He was only now starting to understand the occasion as it was, yet it has the power to grow and change with the individual and be dependent the family? Having so much left to learn about just one week of holiday was a lot to take in. How did humans keep up? It fascinated him, even if it was needlessly complicated. 

If nothing else, Kiibo was at least sure that he understood the decorating aspect. Small figurines and fibre optic trees had slowly spread across the house, followed by a wave of tinsel. On Kiibo’s bed now lay a plush elf with blonde hair. From the 60’s, it had perhaps lost value sitting on (what was effectively) a child’s bed. 

In actuality, a lot of their smaller decorations were handmade by Kiibo, taking on little arts and crafts projects during their time off school. Paper snowflakes stuck to the bedroom windows only scratching the surface of this. 

Bright, reflective trimmings and paper chains hung down from the ceilings, casting intricate shadows onto the wall. Kiibo often caught himself getting lost in them for embarrassingly long periods of time. A green plastic tree stood in the bay of the front room, littered with ornaments; from baubles to tiny reindeer. Nine, to be precise. Atop the tree sat a serene looking angel, eyes shut and smile across their face. Kiibo knew that lots of people had stars on their trees, Kaito swearing by it. But something about the graceful, ethereal form enchanted Kiibo. 

Opposite the tree and slightly to the left sat Sponge’s vivarium, raised up on a sturdy low table. Nestled between the doors to the ‘hall’ of the house, and the entryway to the back room. Not wanting to change anything inside Sponge’s home in fear of causing harm or stress, Kiibo instead lined the top of the vivarium with electric blue tinsel. Behind the tinsel sat a kid’s model scene of a sleigh ride- even if all the figures were from different sets and makes. 

Having just finished putting up the outdoor lights, Idabashi was out delivering cards and presents to their neighbors and his colleagues. This left the two friends to wrap in relative peace. 

 

Ouma was used to absolutely nothing happening at Christmas. He was used to it being like almost any other day. The only discernible difference being his ‘caregivers’ going out to get intoxicated; rather than their usual tipple of staying at home and doing the same. Staying at Amami’s now, Christmas was a world away from that. 

Each sibling had their own plans, and their own set of friends to celebrate with and buy for. There was always joy, it was always moving, and there was always a distraction. His house was a festive warzone with so many people trying to move around in it, but there was a lot to be said for that. 

Unable to find a quiet spot or a moment of privacy, Ouma had retreated to Kiibo’s to join him in his wrapping. Ouma supposed he could’ve done this in his temporary dorm room at Hope’s Peak. But where was the fun in doing this kind of thing alone? He side eyed Kiibo making a hash of his wrapping. Besides, it looked like they could both use the company, and Kiibo could use some help.

Fine tip brush pen in his right hand, Ouma was finishing off his first coat of ink. Having been given a little money from Amami’s dad, Ouma had just a select few items to wrap. Admittedly, the majority of them were for his fellow DICE members. If he had the chance to help them out by getting a few things they needed, he wouldn’t let the opportunity go to waste. DICE looked after one another before anything else. 

With those done, he could get the last item, the one he was arguably looking forward to the most. Out in the great wide somewhere for almost the entire year, Amami went through phone cases like a knife through butter. His phone was his window back home, his spare map, his compass, his camera and so much more. Invaluable. 

So when his current case inevitably broke, Ouma had been busy making a spare for him to take with him. It was nothing amazingly solid or indestructible, but it would at least tide him over until he got another one. Ouma couldn’t let something as important as that phone be damaged! Besides, true tricksters always had backup plans. 

He’d picked out a wallet style phone case, so that the screen would be protected as well. White faux leather, Ouma had opted to decorate it himself. The plan was to paint the outside to look like that of a Supreme Pizza, with a picture of Ouma and Amami on the inside. 

Admittedly, he’d had help. Angie had printed the image on the inside. “Hearing Atua, speaking with Him… Listening to your request, He bestowed upon me a Vistaprint discount code to aid you! How divine!” Is what she’d said at the time, or something to that effect. Ouma often found Angie a little difficult to follow, no matter how enthusiastically she spoke. Maybe it was the enthusiasm itself that made her harder to follow?

 

But her kindness didn’t stop there. She’d taken the time to draw Ouma a paint by numbers on the case, even supplying him with the right pens for the job. Angie said that she’d had them custom made for when “Atua channelled His artistic influence into that of clothing or sailcloth, for instance.” 

For now, he was leaving the ink to dry. He couldn’t wrap it wet, and it yet might need going over again, should the colour sink in. To pass the time, he was unintentionally distracting Kiibo, and purposefully not helping him. It made him giggle every time he saw it, but Kiibo’s messy wrapping was rather endearing. 

Kiibo himself was just over halfway done, despite having just six things. They were for his dad, Ouma, Saihara, Kaito, Gonta and Miu. Ouma’s was hidden well before he’d come over- Kiibo would finish that one later. He just... found the whole process a lot more difficult and therefore more time consuming than Ouma did. 

Reaching for the next item in the bag, Kiibo hovered over the item he’d bought for Kaito. His mind wandered back to the day he’d gone out Christmas shopping for the very first time, trying to get these things together. 

\---

Kiibo had never been shopping at Christmas before. Idabashi wouldn’t let Kiibo come, saying cryptic things about Kiibo not being allowed to see what he was buying. Before now, this didn’t bother Kiibo. Why would it? But now he had friends to buy for. From his extensive research of watching Christmas films, specials and reading storybooks; Kiibo knew Christmas wasn’t all about gifts. It was about sharing, spending time with loved ones, goodwill and generosity. However, exchanging presents is what humans do, and it was a chance to treat his friends. He couldn’t let this first time go to waste!

Now that he’d made friends at Hope’s Peak, he thought he could go along with one of them. Going out was always more fun with friends! Little did he know how busy people could get over the festive period, so this turned out to be more difficult than expected.

With so many people to buy for, Amami ran his trips out like a military operation. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing Kiibo should interfere with. Ouma had his present made especially. Miu and Gonta hand made theirs, though the end products were always wildly different. Saihara said he did all of his shopping in November so he didn’t have to go out in the crowds. 

Getting a little stressed, he’d even tried the classmates he didn’t speak to as regularly. Steadily he crossed off names on his mental list. 

Tojou had done her shopping in November as well, but out of organisation rather than fear. Maki had already finished, having only bought for Kaito and her girlfriend, Kaede. Kiibo could’ve sworn he saw her blush, but didn’t trust himself enough to say anything. Kaede said she was too busy writing a ‘song from the heart’ to come out. Angie didn’t celebrate Christmas, though she did enjoy the aesthetic and making decorations. And phone cases, apparently?

Shirogane was far too busy finishing off commissions so that she could have time off over the holiday. Sheepishly, she admitted that she might not even be able to start shopping until the 20th. Now that con tickets were going on sale, people were flooding her with costume orders. Tenko and Himiko were already going out together, Tenko not so subtly hinting that she didn’t want anyone else with them. When asked, Hoshi just gave a dry laugh over the phone before hanging up. Though surprisingly, Kiibo received a card through the door later that day. When writing back, Kiibo made sure to decorate liberally with cat stickers. 

With a slow wink, Shinguuji told Kiibo he was giving Miu a present made of passion, not available in any shop in the world. Kiibo didn’t quite like what he was insinuating. Their relationship was clearly very different to that of Saihara and Kaito’s. Thinking that, Kiibo gave Kaito a call.

Kiibo was good friends with Kaito, but the two of them had never really spent time together without someone else being there as well. No reason why, it had just never happened. If it had been anyone else, Kiibo would’ve been afraid of it getting awkward. But he knew Kaito had enough spirit to keep them both bowling along. Seeing as Kaito was the only option, he wasn’t about to complain either way. Honestly, he was pretty pleased with how it had turned out. Shopping list carefully folded in his chest pocket, the two set out. 

He’d never seen the shops and streets this busy. Excited children trotting beside their stressed parents, whilst others wrestled their shopping bags past people. Steady streams of people moved both in and out of shops, and more than often than not, into each other. The smell of street vendors food wafted around as their small booths rushed to keep up with hungry customers. He’d never seen or experienced anything like it. It was just, incredible. 

Being a little shorter than most people, Kiibo stuck to Kaito like glue, afraid of being swept up and away by the crowds. Being a little taller and better built than most people, Kaito let his hotheaded nature shine through to allow the pair to get to wherever they needed to go. Between Kiibo’s observation and Kaito’s careful lack of consideration, they managed to wrestle their way through the shops and get what they needed. Even if it meant Kaito starting a few arguments with other customers. 

Gifts bought and items crossed off, the pair were now shopping for leisure. Double checking that there was nothing else they could get, just in case. That, and Kaito said he needed to look at MP3 player prices, as his current one couldn’t hold his vast library of workout and study songs. The thought of so much storage being wasted made Kiibo shudder. Imagining a world where all he knew, his entire brain being disco hits, vaporwave and 00’s pop… He should stop thinking about it. He doesn’t want nightmares. 

Muscling their way into a mall, the two found themselves inside a three story entertainment store. Floor one was mainly merchandise. Posters and T-shirts lined the walls whilst all manner of books, plushes, trinkets and figures made up the shelves. Floor two contained nothing but a sea of DVDs. From anime to spaghetti westerns, to the complete series 5 of Pimp My Ride. Kiibo didn’t really understand any of that phrase but it sounded cooler than he was. 

But it was the third floor that was their destination. Vinyls and CDs galore, with a section dedicated to music related tech. Headphones, mini speakers and various MP3/4 players were all out on display stands for customers to try out. Kaito was drawn over immediately, looking at the storage specs as carefully as he could. Knowing he’d be a while, Kiibo strayed to leaf around the rest of the floor. 

Truthfully, Kiibo didn’t listen to a lot of music. If it was on, he’d lend an ear. Humans made such beautiful songs, after all. Yet Kiibo found he couldn't really relate to a lot of it. It shouldn’t really affect his enjoyment of the overall sound, he knew. But he knew little of love, scandal, partying, hardship or strife. Being a robot, he’d been led down a very different path in life, detached from normal human experiences. It got him down over time, not relating, he supposed. Maybe when he was as old as his friends, he’d understand. 

It mattered not. Kiibo found himself back near Kaito, at the one section where he felt at home. Nature sounds and relaxation CDs. Waves lapping, birds chirping, rain falling. Soothing background noise. Calming tracks that he couldn’t get tired of. When reading, doing school work or simply organising his pogs, Kiibo found these easy listening CDs easiest on his ears. Recently, he’d learnt that Saihara enjoyed these as well. 

This moment alone should’ve been relaxing. A moment to stop rushing and to just take a second to enjoy something for himself. He had a decent collection of these CDs at home and he certainly wouldn’t mind adding to it. There were certainly a lot here that he’d never seen before. But now he was on his own, and he could take stock. Slow down. Think. There were a lot of people in this shop. There were a lot of people who kept staring at him in this shop. He couldn’t help sticking out like a sore thumb whenever he went out.

It was a little hard to keep focused. He’d seen and learnt a lot of new things today. So many new experiences in a short space of time meant that it was hard for him to keep up. Closing his eyes, Kiibo shook his head slowly. He’d seen humans do this when they needed to ‘clear their heads’. Strictly speaking, there was nothing wrong. A little too much was happening a little too quickly, and now he was trying to catch up with himself. His fans were whirring away quicker to compensate for the stresses in his system. Once his mind and body had processed the information and sorted themselves out, he’d be back to normal. He’d be alright in a- 

 

THUMP. Though innocent enough, someone had bumped into him pretty hard. Mind somewhere else, Kiibo was unsteady on his feet, and fell to the ground unceremoniously. For an instant, Kiibo felt his insides jostle around within his shell. If they weren’t before, people were certainly staring now. Lots of people. Looking. At him. Disorientated, Kiibo wasn’t sure whether to try to go to Kaito or to stay down. 

Was it his sensors going out of whack, or was it louder in here now? It seemed warmer, too. Maybe it was his fans getting louder. Putting a hand to his forehead instinctively, people were looking over their shoulders at him. Some are still just standing there, watching, but not saying anything. How do you deal with a situation like this? It’s… there are… 

Too many people?  
Too many people.  
TOO MANY PEOPLE. 

[//VENTILATION ERROR. AIR FLOW RESTRICTED.]

Lenses opening and closing uncontrollably, his vision blurred and swam. Overheating, his fans tried and failed to resolve the issue by further increasing their speed. Hot air was going in, hot air was going out. Their speed gave Kiibo the appearance of being shaky. Ultimately, Kiibo decided to stay down, drawing his knees towards his chest.

Stuffing a leaflet in his pocket, Kaito looked around behind him. He’d found the perfect player, with more GB than he could ever hope to fill. All he had to do now was wait until the January sales to get it. Truth be told, he was pretty pleased with himself. He was fully expecting to have to drag Kiibo around several more places before he found something decent. 

...Speaking of, where is Kiibo? 

A crowd was gathered behind one of the shelving racks. That seemed as good’a place to start looking as any. Rounding the unit and looking down the aisle, Kaito saw a sorry sight. His own eyes widening, he let out a curse in Russian under his breath as he shoved past the crowd to get to Kiibo. 

Lenses dilated, Kiibo was sat on the floor shaking, staring into space. Around his collar, warnings flickered around. Onlookers stood around him, concerned but unsure what to do. It wasn’t as though they could do much to help a robot, much less call an ambulance for him. Once past the onlookers, Kaito walked over slowly and knelt in front of Kiibo. 

“Hey champ.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, clearly making the effort to be less gruff than usual. Kiibo blinked, light blue eyes darting around to come back to the present and take all of the former in.

“Kaito…” More meek than soft, Kiibo’s voice was a light breath, a whisper. Kaito looked Kiibo over properly. He was pretty sure he’d seen this before. Kiibo was having something akin to a panic attack. Not to worry. Saihara had more than his fair share of these. During his medical training, he’d read up on the subject. Going through one with another person was a frightening experience for both involved. After the first few though, Kaito had learnt what he needed to do. Now he’d been through plenty. Well versed in the art. Kiibo of course would be different and wouldn’t respond in the same ways, but it was nothing to freak out over. Having confidence in his abilities is what The Luminary of the Stars is all about!

First things first, it was time to get out of here. Relieve the source of stress. Picking up their shopping bags, Kaito offers his hand to Kiibo. “Let’s go somewhere quieter. Do you think you can stand?” Everything was said slowly and cheerfully. Gripping hard, Kiibo took Kaito’s hand. Had Kaito not been so well built, he would’ve winced at the surprising strength. Giving a nod, the two pulled against one another as Kiibo slowly rose to his feet. 

He was certainly still out of it, but at least Kiibo was responsive and stable on his feet. For a moment, the two stood still, holding hands. It was better that they were slow and steady whilst Kiibo reoriented himself. Then he lead Kiibo away and gently down the stairs. Trying to calm down here would be pointless. Tempting as it was to just rush out, Kaito moved only as fast as Kiibo did. Speeding up would only stress him out further. Steadily, Kiibo walked faster and faster as his head became clearer. Now out of the shop, Kaito thought about where to go next. They needed a quiet, private spot where there was less stimulus, where Kiibo could take a breather. 

Eyeing the queue for the bathrooms, he has an idea. Each bathroom had its own disabled toilet, but there was also a 3rd, separate one for when queues made it difficult to move around. Strictly speaking, Kaito knows he shouldn’t be going into a disabled toilet. Let alone when this particular one was needed most in the shopping rush. However it was free right now, and the only secluded space in the mall. Other stalls couldn’t provide the same quiet this one could, plus it was roomier. If anyone else needed to use it, the two would move. 

Locking the door behind them, the two sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Kiibo was a little better now, out of the situation, but still distressed. From experience, Kaito knew it would be a while before he would become calm, and hours longer still before he would recover fully. Seeing his friend like this, the urge to hug Kiibo was strong. It was painful knowing it wasn’t the right thing to do in this situation. Even if he couldn’t breathe, his fans needed space to work right now. Restriction wasn’t what Kiibo needed. 

Instead, Kaito carried on holding his hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Even if it didn’t have quite the same effect on Kiibo as it did on Saihara, the sentiment was still there. It gave Kiibo something else to focus on. To add to this, Kaito also cooed and reassured Kiibo, telling him to listen to his voice. It’s alright. We’re out of there. You’re okay now. You couldn’t of predicted that was going to happen. Don’t be silly, this is what bros are for. Kiibo might not be able to do breathing exercises, but Kaito could try everything at his disposal. 

After a time, the air around Kiibo seemed cooler. With his free hand, Kaito texted Idabashi. Going home on public transport now would be asking a lot of Kiibo. Regardless, his father would need to know about this event. 

Sliding down the wall slightly, Kiibo sighed. After all that had happened today, he was exhausted. Slumping to the side, he leaned against Kaito. “Thank you Kaito. I’ve, I’ve never had that happen to me before. I don’t know what I would have done, or… what would have happened to me if you hadn’t of been there. I don’t know what to say to express the gratitude I feel…” Speaking slower, Kiibo even sounded worn out. 

Kaito smiled, gently shaking his head. “There’s no need to thank me Kiibro, it’s what any friend would have done. I know how frightening it can be to go through something like this, especially for the first time.” The two turned to face one another. “But, you got through it! And I couldn’t be prouder of the fact. Now that we know it can happen, we’ll be better equip for the future! In any case, you should be proud of how brave you’ve been today.” With a wink, Kaito gave a vigerous thumbs up. Kiibo couldn’t help but smile back at the gesture. 

At this point, Kiibo had cooled off and calmed down to a point where Kaito felt it was okay to offer up a hug. Kiibo might not be able to release happiness chemicals as a result like Saihara would, but at least he should be able to feel the emotional support. Offering up a hug with open arms, Kiibo shuffled into his embrace. Relaxing into the hug, the two wound down whilst they waited to Idabashi to signal his arrival. 

\---

Smiling at the memory of the hug, Kiibo couldn’t help but feel warmth radiating through him as he pulled out Kaito’s present from the bag. Glow in the dark stick on stars, along with the whole solar system and an assortment of astronaut paraphernalia. Kaito had wanted these for ages, but could never track down a shop that sold them. Online shopping wasn’t Kaito’s forte, so to speak.

It wasn’t much, but hopefully it would help show his gratitude. As no matter how much support Kaito showed, no matter how much he comforted or brushed off Kiibo’s thanks, Kiibo never wanted to have another attack. It was terrifying. Without Kaito there, anything could have happened to him. The worst could have happened to him, for all he knew. Just because humans could tough it out, doesn’t necessarily mean he could. He couldn’t bare to think about it. 

So instead, he ungracefully folded the wrapping paper over the packet. Putting tape on the wonk over the join, Kiibo was left with the hardest part. Writing on the label. Try as he might, Kiibo found writing difficult. He didn’t have the fine motor skills for it, just yet. It was something the professor was working on. His writing was legible, but big. Trying to write small across the dotted line was stressful. Ah, well. He was sure that Kaito would understand if it was a little out of the box. And sloping down to the side. Quickly picking it up, Kiibo placed the gift inside the ‘finished’ bag. Maybe Idabashi could help him fix that later. For now, he didn’t want to look at it. 

Picking out his last item, Kiibo reviewed his purchases once more. Even though he’d thought long and hard about what to get, he was still anxious to know if he’d made the right choices. For Gonta, he’d gotten a Ladybird box for his garden. For Saihara, a CD of ‘classical music for relaxing’. Granted, those were pretty safe choices. Even for Idabashi, he’d gone down a classic route. It was a photo of them together on holiday. For the first time in his life, Kiibo had gone away with his dad. It was also the first time Idabashi been away since the start of Kiibo’s creation. It was just a weekend getaway, but it was special to him. 

The moment that stuck out to him most was when the two had gone on a barge boat restaurant down a river, taking in the chocolate-box scenery around them. Before then, Kiibo had never been on a boat. At first it was terrifying, even if the water was perfectly calm. Robots shouldn’t be on the water, after all. But once he got used to it, the two had a really good time. It was one of Kiibo’s favourite memories, one which he often replayed in his mind. All he could do what hope that Idabashi treasured the memory as much as he did. A part of him wanted to open the present now, just to look at the photo again. 

The other items he felt more nervous about. Miu’s present was a mouse plush toy, scented with lavender. Try as she might to cover it up, Kiibo knew she always worked late on her projects and didn’t get enough sleep. So he hoped that this might be able to help. Whilst it might not look like something she’d want, Kiibo hoped it’d appeal to her softer, more childish side. 

But by far the hardest present to figure out was Ouma’s. Now Ouma was living under a new roof and receiving proper care, it was hard for Kiibo to know what he had or what he might need or want. He spent a long time leafing through catalogues and staring into space, trying to figure out what to get. Even in this regard Ouma was difficult to figure out. He supposed it was only fitting. But after spending a few hours searching the net on Idabashi’s office computer, Kiibo found something very distinctly Ouma. The base set of Cards Against Humanity. Suitably disgusting and filled with ill humour, it was perfect. Kiibo just hoped that this game wouldn’t ruin any friendships, as he’d heard board games often did. 

With finally Ouma deciding to wrap Amami’s phone case, (of course, he was delicate and skilled with the tape and paper) all the presents wrapped for now. So the two whiled away the time, waiting for nothing in particular to happen. For the most part, this consisted of: Complaining about Kaito’s noisy eating, lightly bickering over which fictional idol was better, and a surprisingly in depth analysis of some old kids cartoon about a family of Red Foxes. Ouma was just about to say why the Foxes never would have survived in real life, when a clunk came from the front door. 

Kiibo’s eyes widened a little- Idabashi was home! 

The two slid down from the table to greet the professor at the door. Covered in snow, Ouma got showered in droplets as he waved to the pair. Enthusiastic as he was, Kiibo shuffled back. Snow was no substance for a robot to be near! Whilst pretty to watch, going out in it was just as dangerous as going into water. His warm systems meant it turned back into water quickly, damaging him. Even if it weren’t to melt, his not so dexterous legs had a hard time walking on ice, and the cold often meant his joints locked up. There’s just so much that could go wrong! Yet… 

“If you two are all done wrapping, would you be ready to deliver them now, before I warm up again?” 

He sideyed Ouma, who game him the thumbs up. Looks like it was time to bundle up and face the ice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end!


End file.
